Ronin
by Alex Foster
Summary: On the run from a powerful force, including the slayer army, Satsu must unravel a mystery surrounding a mystical object and the phantasm taking a familiar form surrounding it.
1. Chapter One

Title: Ronin

Author: Alex Foster

Feedback: I love hearing what people think. Drop me a line or leave a review.

Category: Supernatural

Setting: Wonky timeline around A Beautiful Sunset and Wolves at the Gate.

Rating: R

Summary: On the run from a powerful force, including the slayer army, Satsu must unravel a mystery surrounding a mystical object and the phantasm taking a familiar form surrounding it.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Mutant Enemy, Dark Horse, and Joss Whedon. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: This story was born out of reading a bad ghost story. I really liked the concept, if not the execution, of the book so I decided to pick out the good elements and use them here. Thank you for reading.

* * *

_To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best day and night to make you everybody else means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight, and never stop fighting._

-e. e. cummings

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a forgotten and neglected cottage set far away from civilization and prying eyes.

Satsu killed the engine of the motorcycle and stared for a moment up the winding pathway to the front door. Vines and weeds stretched their fingers across cracked cobblestones of the walk. She thought that long ago, when the hedges were trimmed and the garden cared for, the house was probably very quaint and nice. Now, however, white paint peeled from the walls and a rain gutter hung in disrepair across the covered porch. Aged and worn wicker furniture atop the veranda completed the abandoned look.

For what she needed, the house was perfect.

Putting most of her weight against the bike, Satsu began walking toward the house. Slung over her shoulder was a pack containing all her remaining worldly possessions and the mystery she had to solve. As a slayer the cottage technically belonged to her; Mister Harris and Buffy had set it up as one of the many fall back points for slayers around the world. It was used only if all else failed.

And if Satsu did her job correctly, no one—not even the slayer army—would know to look for her here.

The second story windows caught the setting sunlight and reflected the Scottish countryside around her. Far from even a paved road the nearest neighbor was miles away. Cold highland air prickled her exposed skin and birds twittered happily from nests hidden in the overgrowth.

She put the kickstand down and pulled loose brush over to conceal the bike. Wincing as sharp pain shot through her side, Satsu leaned against the porch for a moment before continuing.

"This is nice," a voice said above her. "In a fixer-upper kind of way."

Satsu glanced over and saw Buffy Summers on the veranda. Like the Asian slayer she was clad in heavy body armor and combat gear. Uninjured and still perfectly pulled together, Buffy draped her arms over the wood railing and looked out at the quickly sinking sun.

"It's defendable, too," she continued. "With those hills out there. And I'd bet you banknotes to doughnuts—never did understand that expression—that there are some booby traps out there waiting to be set. By the way, did you know Scottish money is not legal tender? How is _that_ possible?"

"Go away," Satsu breathed. Fresh pain flared along her side. Speaking hurt. Her ribs were almost certainly broken. "You're not real."

"Yes I am." Buffy sounded hurt. "We've been over this. I'm as real as you are." She rapped her knuckles firmly on the rail. "See? Not go through-able."

Aware daylight was slipping away, Satsu pushed off the support beam and limped to the front steps.

"Oh," Buffy said snapping her fingers, "ask me something only a non apparition would know."

Satsu ignored her and climbed the steps slowly. Her boots clopped loudly against the aged wood. She passed Buffy and felt along the top of the doorframe. Finding the hidden key, Satsu unlocked the door and walked inside.

Buffy made no move to follow and when Satsu glanced back, the porch was empty. Not real. Never was.

Pocketing the key and throwing the dead bolt on the door—for her own peace of mind if nothing else—she walked deeper into the home and took stock of her new surroundings. Dust covers blanketed most of the furniture in the foyer and living room. The floors were bare with heavy rugs rolled and stacked in the corner of the entrance hall. Orange-yellow light shining in through the many windows cast a warm glow throughout the house that she knew would not last.

There was no power this far out in the countryside for furnaces or light bulbs so her only source of light and heat was the wide-mouthed fireplace made of roughly hewed stone along one wall of the living room. Next to a full set of fireplace tools was a stack of newspapers, matches, and wood.

Satsu hobbled toward the hearth. She noticed oil lamps and candles set throughout room. Useful later, the slayer said to herself. The fireplace was her first priority. At night the temperature fell below freezing and she was not in any condition to fight hypothermia as well. She unceremoniously collapsed in front of the hearth and pulled herself closer with a gloved hand on the wrought iron log cradle. Her backpack tumbled from her shoulders and hit the cold floor with a thump.

Mindful of her sore ribs, Satsu stacked kindling and logs into the fireplace and bunched up newspaper around them. Looking at the headline of one paper, she found that it was over twelve years old. The matches were old and brittle too. She broke seven before finally getting one to catch. Careful not to waste such a precious item, she lit the paper and kindling on fire. She watched as the paper blackened and the kindling slowly curled inward. Blowing gently she coaxed the logs to catch the flame.

Soon she had a small but strong fire going. Instantly the stale coolness inside the cottage began to abate and the woody smell of burning oak filled the air. Satsu rested her head against the stone and closed her eyes against the enormity of what she still had to face. She couldn't even remember the last time she slept.

The last couple of days blurred together into one long nightmare of doubt and running. Here in the cottage she finally had the isolation so desperately desired to work and plan, and all she wanted now was someone to take charge. Choking back a half sob, Satsu felt striking loneliness sweep over her.

"You're a slayer," Buffy said.

Satsu was not surprised to suddenly see Miss Summers crouching beside her. She'd grown used to the apparition since it started appearing several days ago. After seeing the other slayers behave strangely and her subsequent flight from the citadel very little could surprise her. "Ma'am?"

"You are a slayer," Buffy said again. "I didn't just pick some girls off the street at random to give superpowers to. You were born to be a vampire slayer. That means you can handle this and anything else they throw at you."

"I don't even know who 'they' are."

Buffy glanced into the fire for a moment. Her lips compressed into a tight line as she thought. "Well, for now anyone that isn't you counts as an enemy."

Satsu reached for the backpack with her left hand, thought better of it, and used her right instead. "Where do I even begin?"

"The fire was a good start," Buffy said. "Next you heal and then tomorrow we can figure out that thing in there."

Satsu dug past the clothes she'd jammed into the pack and pulled out the object Buffy meant. Only slightly larger than her palm it was a perfect square box. Seemingly solid and made of smooth metal the box caught and reflected the firelight. Satsu saw her own mirror image turned upside down there as well. Buffy, still kneeling beside her, had no reflection.

Not real, she had to remind herself again.

"You're not crazy," Buffy said.

"Then I am at the very least delirious."

"Not so much that either."

Satsu looked away from the magical box and to the elder slayer's green-eyed gaze. "Can you read my thoughts?"

"No. But I did see the look of panic that flashed across your face. Something is up with the slayers and you are _not_ imagining things."

"Except you."

Buffy didn't answer and just let silence hang between them for a long while. The box was hypnotic, Satsu thought. Its metallic skin seemed to ripple like quicksilver in the moody light. Magic radiated from it, but she had no idea what the box could actually do…or why the real Buffy and the slayer army wanted it so badly.

She did know setting off the explosion and vanishing with the box was the right course of action. That she could feel in her bones even if she had no idea what to do with the object now that she had it.

"Put it away," Buffy said. "That's for another day. You have to rest and heal tonight."

Reluctantly, Satsu agreed and slipped the box back into the pack. She pushed it aside and settled against the stone fireplace. Looking down at her gloved hands, she grimaced and began pulling the left glove off. An explosion was the only way she could think of to steal the box and escape from alpha team before they could return to the citadel. She had to create the impression she was dead and the box lost. It was a very large and violent explosion.

Satsu's leather glove came free with a slight ripping sound. She cried out as several layers of skin stayed behind inside. Drawing her knees up as far as the injured ribs would allow, she cradled her hands against her chest.

Buffy shushed and then rubbed Satsu's back in a strangely comforting way. "Slayers heal fast," she said. "This won't last."

Satsu threw both gloves into the shadows and looked at her bare hands. Burns covered her left palm and wrapped partly around her knuckles. But, she noted, the flesh had already begun to regrow and the blisters shrink. Her right hand had only slight burns; she could still handle a weapon if necessary.

The elder slayer wasn't real, Satsu repeated, but she felt herself relaxing into the other woman's presence nevertheless. Secluded from the rest of the world with Buffy caring for her was a fantasy she'd had more than once. Under completely different circumstances she could have enjoyed this mission.

Perhaps the false Buffy really could read her mind because she smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Satsu's ear. "Feeling better?"

Satsu nodded.

"Wait here." Buffy pushed to her feet and walked deeper into the cottage. The apparition moved surely and with such purpose it was as though she'd lived in the house her entire life. If she was a by-product of Satsu's mind then she had an additional source of information because Satsu had never been inside the cottage before.

The sun had long since set and the only light was from the flickering firelight. Shadows danced over covered furniture, hardwood floors, and bare walls. Cozy warmth had soaked into the stones underneath her.

Buffy returned minutes later carrying a chinaware bowl and pitcher. She set them down next to the hearth and stripped off her armored vest. Underneath she wore a red T-shirt with braided stitch work along the collar and sleeves. She tossed the vest offhandedly over the back of a covered chair and knelt beside Satsu.

The young slayer watched warily as Buffy reached out and unbuckled her vest. Mindful of Satsu's sore ribs, Buffy gently pulled the heavy armor off and set it on top of hers. Next she reached down and began picking at Satsu's bootlaces. Sliding the boots off, she set them near the woodpile.

Sitting cross-legged beside her, Buffy poured water from the pitcher into the bowl and doused a small rag folded inside. After wringing the rag, Buffy took Satsu's hands and lightly dabbed them clean.

Once done she dipped the rag into the water again, squeezed it out, and pressed it to Satsu's cheek. Satsu flashed back to a mission several months ago when the actual Buffy Summers had cleaned mud off her face. Then, like now, a multitude of emotions stirred at her touch. Not real. Could not be real. A log shifted in the fire sending orange sparks up into the flue.

"Lie down," Buffy ordered.

Suddenly too tired to protest or even wonder how anything in the past few days was possible, Satsu slid onto her back and let her head rest on Buffy's knee. With the cool compress on her forehead, Satsu allowed herself to feel safe from the slayer army and the dark force that would doubtlessly come for her once it realized she was still alive.

Tomorrow she would get answers and figure out what the box did and why a phantasm had suddenly appeared to help her. But now all she wanted was to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Satsu woke at dawn the next day with Buffy gone and logs in the fireplace reduced to white ash. Not wanting to rebuild the fire later on, she placed another oak log on the cradle and let it smolder. The house looked different in the light of day. Smaller, less frightening.

Drawing an experimental deep breath, Satsu found her ribs still smarting but slightly better than during the motorbike ride to the cottage yesterday. She flexed her hands and familiarized herself with the sharp pain that shot up her arms. Briefly considering putting her gloves back on while she healed, Satsu decided against it after remembering the feel of her skin sticking to the leather.

Satsu stood and noted that while the pitcher and water bowl were still on the floor, only a single armored vest lay over the chair. She wondered ruefully if the imaginary Buffy had suited up before evaporating, but then determined neither was ever really there.

Her backpack was on the breakfast bar between the living room and kitchen. Satsu frowned as she hobbled toward it. Vaguely she remembered Buffy moving it aside during the night, but...She shook her head at the very thought. If there really was a ghost around her, the least it could do was clean up. Her bare feet left marks in the dust on the floor.

Opening the pack, she dug around inside until finding a small but lethal looking wooden stake sharpened to a point. Despite the pain, the weight and balance of the weapon in her hand felt reassuring. She wouldn't need it out here, she told herself, but nevertheless tucked it in her belt to keep it close by.

Though not necessary for her mission, Satsu began settling into the cottage. At the least, she thought, a feeling of home would help her shake off some of the disorientation weighing her down. Perhaps she would even stop hallucinating. Satsu paused at that thought. She did want to stop, right? In the beginning, while planning her escape from alpha team, the specter wasn't hard to ignore, but lately their contact had increased dramatically and Satsu found herself responding as if it really was Buffy.

Shaking her head at the insanity of _that_, Satsu walked into the kitchen and began taking stock of provisions. The kitchen was a wide room with a line of windows along one wall to admit plenty of early morning light. Painted cheerful yellow with new looking tile work on the countertops and around the double sink. She had a sudden mental image of Mister Harris in a hard hat reliving his construction days while remodeling Buffy's safe houses. In addition to the breakfast bar, the kitchen also sported a large wooden table in the center of the spacious room.

Mister Harris had stocked the cottage quite extensively with canned and dried food. Jars of teas and herbs also filled the pantry. They were either cooking spices or weapons for witches, she guessed. Rummaging through the unlabeled containers, Satsu finally found one holding a familiar and welcoming smell.

Not caring that it was probably stale from years of cabinet living, Satsu tucked the jar under one arm and found an old style percolator under the sink. Filling it with water from the kitchen's hand pump, she carried both back into the living room. Using an iron food hook in the fireplace, she set about brewing a pot of coffee.

With the water cooking over the slowly burning log, she turned her attention to the living room. She pulled the dust covers off the furniture and stored them in a closet in the foyer. Upholstered with heavy burgundy cloth the furnishings were decidedly antiques, but very well preserved.

Soon the percolator was bubbling and the rich aroma of coffee filled the room. Retrieving a mug from the kitchen, Satsu poured herself a breakfast of strong black coffee. She leaned against one of the windows facing the overgrown front yard as she enjoyed the bitter liquid.

Almost an hour and a half passed without any sign of Buffy. Perhaps, Satsu thought, since she was at the fallback position and temporarily safe from the slayer army the false Buffy would leave her alone.

By early afternoon she had both the kitchen and living room swept out, her few clothes unpacked in one of the bedrooms, and the quicksilver box resting on the desk in the den. Obviously prepared for end of the world type research, the den was fully stocked with books on demons, extra dimensions, and data gathered by the old Watcher's Council on active threats. There were even a couple of books bearing the stamp of Sunnydale High. Tomes from Mister Giles' personal collection.

So complete was the library that Satsu wasn't sure where to begin. Normally Mister Harris and the other watchers handled most of the research duties.

Starting with a dictionary definitely not written by Webster—unless he published an edition of magical items and phrases—Satsu looked up any cubical items of magic made of metal. There weren't many listed and none that fit the description of the box. One could alter its shape, so she made a note of it and continued on. Outside the sun slowly moved sending shadows angling sharply through the den.

Putting one book aside she sighed and began another. Uncomfortably aware of how empty the cottage was she tried focusing only on research. A social outsider most of her life, Satsu was at ease by herself but did recognized the need to have someone watch her back. Times like this she wished for Rowena or Leah to help go through the books and share ideas with.

Satsu glanced over her shoulder and out the large window behind the desk. Like the front yard the rear of the cottage was a mess of uncared for plants and vines. Through the brush she could make out small trails, probably from rabbits, winding their way past ragged hedges and ivy-covered benches. She'd even take a hallucination for company right now.

Three cups of coffee later she had a legal sized notepad filled with possible matches to the box and several names of living witches and warlocks strong enough to make an object of power out of mystical metal. There were a lot of question marks dotting the page. Satsu considered the box for a long while. It would help her research greatly if she knew exactly what the cube did.

All she knew was Buffy and the rest of the army suddenly started acting strangely and pulled global resources away from the Twilight war to track down the box. And that while the search was on, everyone except her seemed to know about the object and why it was so important. She pretended to be part of it all until she could figure out what was really going on.

Satsu wondered if perhaps she was wrong to steal the object and go rogue. She never really saw Buffy or Mister Harris give any sinister orders or harm anyone, but a feeling in her gut told her something was wrong. Watching Buffy command alpha team when they retrieved the box, she could just tell something wasn't right with the group.

She studied the notepad, hoping the answer would suddenly write itself.

"Maybe you forgot something?" Buffy's voice sounded behind her.

Satsu flinched and had one hand on the stake when she turned to face the apparition. "I thought you were gone."

Buffy shrugged. She'd changed her clothes, Satsu saw. The older woman now wore jeans and a white plush sweater. "I came back. How's it going?" She tipped her head and read Satsu's handwriting upside down.

The specter smelled like Buffy. Her hair had the same familiar herbal shampoo scent as the real person. Satsu didn't understand how a phantasm could have such a real presence and elicit a strong physical reaction from her.

"Right track. Have you figured out the box yet?" Buffy picked up the mysterious object and turned it over in her hands. "Mmm...Cubey."

Satsu looked at her warily. "That's what the list is for. Ideas and people that could have built it."

Buffy tossed the box into the air and caught it. "All of those warlocks and witches could have built it yeah—but they didn't. It's older than both of us."

"Then why did you say I was on the right track?"

Buffy shot her a coy smile Satsu would normally have found appealing. "Because while it doesn't matter who built the thing, a magic user _could_ tell you what it is and how to use it."

Satsu looked again at the names. "But I have no clue who any of these people are! I wouldn't even know where to begin to look for them." When Buffy didn't say anything, she added, "Just tell me! You obviously know."

"I can only help you so much. That's the way it works, I'm sorry."

Satsu hardened her tone. "Then tell me who the hell you are."

"Buffy Summers."

"You're the First, aren't you? The other girls, the ones that have been with Miss Summers since Sunnydale, told us that you can make a person see whatever they wish to see."

Buffy rolled her eyes and reached out and flicked her thumb and forefinger against Satsu's shoulder. "Not go through-able," she repeated. "The First is non corporeal."

"The rules are different now. Maybe when Miss Summers—"

"Nope."

"But now—"

"Nope.

"With all the—"

"Nope. Listen, the First can't become solid. That is one of those rules like night is dark." She held up the box. "Focus on this."

Satsu dropped hard into the desk chair and flipped helplessly through the research books.

"I'm not kidding," Buffy said. "You have to do this before Twilight or some other big bad realizes that no one is manning the gate over at headquarters."

"Either give me something useful or leave. You're distracting me," she added under her breath.

"Magic is affecting the slayers," Buffy said after a small pause.

"But not me?"

"No, you are under the spell just like everyone else. The only difference is you see me and no one else does. In the entire army you are the only one. If Leah walked in right now she would see you behind a desk talking to thin air."

"That's not exactly inspiring self-confidence in me."

Buffy was somber now. "Wasn't meant to. You wanted truth and there it is."

"Okay…What about the box?"

"That's the answer. And before you ask, I don't know how. Just that it is. Best I can do is set you on the path to figure it out for yourself."

Feeling like she was learning the rules of the game, Satsu stood and took the cube from Buffy. "What happens if you do more than that?"

The apparition didn't answer.

"Do you not know or just can't tell me?"

"Would if I could."

Satsu nodded. That was something anyway. "So why me?"

"I've got some ideas, but nothing solid."

Satsu had a few as well. Her feelings for Buffy were turning her into one darn lucky slayer. The cube in her hands was cold and heavy. The sides smooth from seams or divots. It had enough heft and weight that she didn't think she could shatter it even with full slayer strength.

She looked again to her list of magic users. All incredibly powerful and capable of building such an unworldly looking object and infusing it with magic. It suddenly struck her who was missing.

"Miss Rosenberg," she said.

"Took you long enough."

"B-but I have no clue where she is. No one does. She hasn't been to the castle in weeks."

Buffy shook her head. "When magic is involved, Will's our best shot. You'll have to find her."

"How? I have zero resources here. And what if she is under the spell too?"

"You have more than you think," Buffy said. "And it depends on where Willow is spending her time right now." The slayer looked the bookcase over, absentmindedly letting her fingers travel over the leather bindings.

Satsu studied her for a moment, waiting for a clue the specter was indicating a certain book. She saw none though. That part of their odd relationship apparently was past. She carefully set the cube on the desk and turned away.

"I need some air."

"I'll come with."

"No." Satsu waved helplessly at the box. "Just…guard that."

* * *

Walking slowly and with only a trace of a limp, Satsu made her way through the overgrown garden and toward the expansive back field that stretched for acres before rising to mountainous highlands. Her bare toes sank into cool, moist soil.

The cottage was set in the basin of a valley with formidable and craggy terrain surrounding it. Wild green grass, almost as tall as she was, bent with a near ever-present breeze.

Satsu rubbed her neck with her right hand. The pain in her ribs had settled to a dull ache that she forced aside as she walked. She suddenly wished she'd had the foresight to pack a jacket as the icy Scottish air reminded her of every cut and bruise.

Dark clouds were building over the peaks of the distant mountains and she detected the telltale scent of rain. On top of everything else, she thought bitterly, a storm. Perfect. She hated storms.

Satsu came to a stop in the middle of the field and looked up at the sky. Overhead it was still clear with bright sunlight doing its best to warm the chilly air. Still though she could hear thunder beginning to rumble in the distance.

She held her arms out wide and smiled dryly to herself. "God…" she started and then frowned. It was still thundering. The steady growl was coming from behind her—not the distant clouds. She glanced back and saw blue-white light flashing from inside the cottage. "…Damn."

Satsu broke out into a stumbling run back to the cottage. She silently cursed with each painful breath. Had someone found her? Or was there now something new for her to worry about? She pushed through the grass and bramble, passing the garden's stone benches, and ran into the cottage at full speed. Wooden stake drawn and ready.

Her ribs screamed as though a vise squeezed her sides. Panting and trying to get her lungs to work properly, she began to hyperventilate. The entire house seemed to tilt under her feet as dizziness swept over her. Spots danced in her vision.

The blue-white light was almost blinding inside. It pushed under doors and through cracks like a living thing. And its source, Satsu saw, was the den. Pushing forward, she threw open the door. Floating over the desk was a quickly growing sphere of light. The box had incredibly split apart down the center and released the glowing ball.

"Rules be damned," Satsu gasped. "You'd better tell me what this is."

Her back against the bookcase, Buffy shook her head. "I don't know what's going on. It just started."

A surge of power escaped the open box and fed the sphere. It increased in size and almost completely swallowed the desk.

"Now would be the time for a good plan."

Satsu looked from Buffy to the rotating sphere. At its center the figure of a person formed, walking toward her. She could feel her pulse pounding in her ears. Everything was beginning to feel heady and far away. The pain in her chest was getting worse.

No time for a good one.

With the last of her strength, Satsu launched forward and jumped into the sphere. Before everything went white she saw the figure in the center raise its arms to catch her.

And then she was falling into nothingness.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

After becoming a slayer, the second rule Satsu learned was that physics were not so physical when it came to magic.

She guessed about thirty seconds before she blacked out from lack of oxygen. In that time she planned on using her momentum to carry herself and the person materializing in the center of the sphere through the rear window and into the garden. Once there she would have to act fast to stake the person while surprise was still on her side. Deal with the oxygen thing after that.

One problem at a time.

Satsu hit the figure and together they tumbled end over end. She turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut against the shattering of glass she knew was coming. Still in a free fall, they never arrived at the window.

Rule number two. And a new problem.

The figure, still obscured by the white light, grabbed at Satsu. The slayer responded by pulling the person close and trying to pin him against her chest. No longer sure which way was up or down, Satsu tried rolling in the direction of the fall and keep the struggling figure pointed at the approaching ground. At least she hoped there was a ground.

There was...but it wasn't behind her new friend.

The ground slammed into Satsu's side with the force of a runaway truck. Hot pain exploded along her already damaged ribs. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

The person broke free and knocked Satsu away with a quick kick to the chest. Satsu slid back and tried to relax spastic muscles. She forced her body to respond, to get around the pain. Her vision was swimming and her head pounding. She didn't have much time left.

Around them the overwhelming light started to fade.

Her attacker was a woman. Taller than Satsu but still short by most standards. Dark hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. Her pretty face was freshly scrubbed and free of unneeded makeup. She guessed they were similar in age, with the other girl holding perhaps a year or two over her.

Satsu's tingling fingers found the stake and she jumped at the woman, swinging at her chest.

Even in her weak state, Satsu was still a slayer and still fast. But the other woman was just as quick. She caught Satsu's wrist, angled it away, and delivered a sharp jab to Satsu's chest. Not hard—just firm enough to knock her back and halt the attack.

"Take a time out!" she said. "I'm not here to hurt you. And catch your breath. I only have one shot at this and we both have to be conscious for the spell to work."

Satsu stumbled and put her hands on her knees, gasping mouthfuls of air. A tight knot formed just below her lungs. They stood in an empty ballroom with dozens of unused tables and chairs pushed against the walls. The same bright ethereal light from the sphere streamed in from high windows set along the hall.

"You okay?" The woman's voice was firm and held more than a little impatience. Satsu got the impression that was her normal tone even when genuinely concerned for someone's welfare.

Satsu nodded. The pain retreated to where it was before her fall. Amazingly she didn't think she broke anything else in the scuffle. "Will…be," she managed.

The girl nodded and looked the ballroom over. She stood on her toes and peered into the empty orchestra pit. "Magic. Never do get used to it. Just once it'd be nice to have normal."

"Time…in," Satsu said, straightening. "Who…are you?"

"Name's Kennedy." Her gaze moved up and down Satsu's body. "You're Satsu, right?"

"Yeah. Kennedy? As in Miss Rosenberg's Kennedy?"

She shrugged. "I'm not exactly a take-the-last-name kind of girl, but yeah. Willow wanted me to find you. She said we don't have much time."

"I've heard that before. I'm supposed to find her."

"Well, you have a long search ahead of you. Willow's been off this plane and can't make it back because of some sort of transdimensional...creature...thing—I actually didn't take notes. Short bus answer is there's some nasty juju trying to bust into the world right now and Willow can take care of it but she needs us to help.

"You have a Sylph Box, right? That's how you got here?"

"Um, yeah I guess. But I don't know how to use it."

Kennedy looked off to the side, studied the shadows for a moment, and then back to Satsu. "It opens doors between dimensions and creates reality pockets like this one. Willow led me to mine and said you should have one as well.

"There are control crystals inside. If you didn't open it before, it should be active now." She spoke quickly as though rushed by something Satsu couldn't see. "First crystal connects to another box--like mine. The second picks the location. And the third activates the box. It's very important to pick the right combination. Those things can send you to places where oxygen is a premium…" She trailed off and looked away again.

"Are you safe where you are?"

Satsu followed the other's gaze but saw only empty tables. "I'm…away from it all."

"Good. I'm kinda on the run. My Sylph wasn't easy to come by and the previous owners are taking the loss hard."

"You may also have Buffy after you," Satsu told her. At her surprised glance, she added, "I was in her squad when they went after the box. I stole it from them. If there are others out there, she'll come looking."

"Oh, that's great. Nice of Willow to give me that head's up on that one—"

"You've spoken to Miss Rosenberg? Since all this started?"

Kennedy nodded. "There were some dreams—I didn't really think it was her at first, but they were…very vivid."

Satsu didn't push further on that subject. Over the past few days she'd had enough odd experiences to know when to let certain things go. "So what do we do next? We do a spell or…"

"Nothing so fancy. We use our boxes to go to the dimension housing the juju and beat the source to death. You up for a fight?"

"Works for me." Satsu drew a long breath and suppressed a wince. "Let's go."

Kennedy looked again at something only she could see. "I like the spirit, but I need to find a better spot at my end. When we use the Sylph our bodies are still in the real world unprotected. I'd rather not wake up dead."

Satsu agreed and discreetly flexed her left hand. Time to heal was not a bad thing. "A day? We'll meet back here?"

"That will work." Kennedy gave her instructions on using the crystals inside the box and made her repeat them twice. "You're still in Scotland, right? Good. I need to make sure I know what time zone you are in."

"See you soon."

Kennedy took a step back, reached for something Satsu couldn't see, and vanished.

Color slowly faded from the ballroom and the light streaming in from the windows increased. Satsu stared in amazement. The world looked like the color saturation draining from old film. She glanced down at her hands, now shaded only in gray, and laughed.

And then something hard hit her in the face.

Satsu gasped and opened her eyes.

She found herself back in the den, her back against the large rear window. At her feet the desk lay on its side and her notes were scattered over the floor. Buffy was crouching over her with one hand gripping Satsu's t-shirt.

"What exactly is wrong with you!" the slayer demanded. Before Satsu could answer Buffy struck her across the face again. "Do you realize how _dumb_ that was?"

"No time for a good one," Satsu mumbled, still trying to regain her bearings.

Buffy shook her violently. "And what am I supposed to do if you kill yourself? I don't exactly have another girl in the cottage down the street."

Satsu pushed her away and sat up. She wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her uninjured hand. "Sometimes when you don't have any time or other choice you have to do something stupid. _You_ taught me that."

Buffy shot her an unhappy look. "Are you okay?"

Satsu nodded and pushed to her feet, mindful of her sore ribs. "I'm fine." She looked around and saw the box in the corner of the room. It was still open but no longer gave off light from inside. Thankful the cube--the Sylph--hadn't closed because she had no idea how to open it again, Satsu straightened the desk and carefully placed the box on top of it.

Kennedy was right. Inside were a dozen small elongated crystals the size of her thumb arranged in honeycomb like slots by color. At the center of structure were three empty crystalline slots. Satsu slowly pulled a yellow stone free to examine it. It chimed like wind through a hollow reed.

Satsu smiled. The crystal was surprisingly heavy and pulsed with internal warmth. She felt heady just holding it. She'd been wrong; the crystals were the source of the magic emanating from the box. The cube was just a fancy carrying case.

"Wow," Buffy said, peering over Satsu's shoulder.

"Did you know these were inside?"

"I really didn't."

Satsu placed the stone back in its slot. "Do you think the box will close up again?"

Buffy shrugged. "We could stick a letter opener in there."

* * *

Satsu clamped the manual opener on the edge of the can and awkwardly turned the crank with her right hand.

"And you trust all that?" Buffy asked.

"Don't you? You're Miss Inside Information." Satsu popped the lid off and set the opener in the sink. She sipped juice from the can and dug out a sliced peach with her fingers.

"Not the story." Buffy sat on the counter and looked out the window at the darkening sky. "The timing. I'd feel better if it was Willow herself that contacted you."

Satsu ate another slice and sucked the juice from her fingers. "Maybe it doesn't work that way? With whatever is going on…maybe she can only reach Kennedy the way you appear to me?" She shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Either way it's nice to finally have an ally."

"Yeah." Buffy still sounded doubtful. "I should have known she was in play though. I don't know why I didn't know that."

"Allies are a _good_ thing. It's about time we have someone on our side."

Buffy glanced at her. "We're a 'we' now?"

Satsu shrugged. "I'm still not entirely sure what you are, but you've helped me. I admit that."

"I'm proud of you, Satsu. You've done very well with what's been asked of you. And if Kennedy doesn't give you the weird butterflies then I trust your judgment." Buffy looked out the window again. "Just be careful when you go back through that thing tomorrow. I'm bound to this plane so I can't help you there."

She nodded. "I will. I don't suppose you can tell anything else about what's going on?"

"After tomorrow I should be able to." Buffy still seemed downcast. "If you succeed and the spell is broken, my time here is limited. I'm part of the magic. End it and you end me."

Satsu paused.

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you that, but I thought you should know."

"What…?"

"Your Buffy—"she smiled slightly"—the 'real' one, will be just fine."

Satsu didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure what to feel. The apparition was just a fantasy; she always knew that, but the thought if it fading away permanently…This Buffy _had_ helped her survive.

"Don't look so sad." Buffy jumped down from the counter. "I've always known my role in all this. Just like you did." She planted a quick kiss on Satsu's forehead. "I'm going to walk a patrol. You should think about turning in soon. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and you need the rest."

Satsu set the can down in the sink and turned. "Buffy—"

The apparition was already gone and only the empty cottage heard her.

"—you don't have to go."


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Holding the pail of hot water carefully in her non-dominant hand, Satsu made her way up the stairs to the master suite. For the better part of an hour, she'd been heating water over the fireplace and carrying it up to a tub.

Satsu had decided that once things went back to normal, she would never take indoor plumbing for granted again.

Three trips and she had the old fashioned claw-foot tub half filled with steaming water. She dropped the pail in the corner and sighed. It would have to do. Her ribs protested every step up the stairs. Satsu leaned against the doorframe for a moment, letting the knots in her back unravel before continuing.

The cottage's master bath was a large room divided into two separate chambers accented with heavy dark wood. The anteroom sported a big vanity and was setup as a lush powder room. A quick inspection of the tin jars and bottles crowding the countertop revealed time had disintegrated most of the makeup. A pitcher and bowl sat on a shelf.

The second room had only the tub and several closets filled with towels and old clothing. Mirrors on the closet doors caught and reflected flickering candlelight around the sparse room. The smell of soap and fragrance oils filled both areas. Although the tile floor was cool underneath her bare feet, the rooms held a sense of cozy warmth.

Satsu could hear rain falling outside the bathroom's small window. The storm she saw on the horizon earlier had moved in with force. And with the setting of the sun the temperature had plunged turning the rain into a freezing mix of sleet. Tiny ice crystals formed at the corners of the windowpanes.

Satsu pushed the door shut and walked into the powder room. She wished for a shower instead of a bath—especially with the cold weather outside—but such were the joys of a one hundred-year-old home. Next time she would pick a better safe house. Before filling the tub she had walked the length of the cottage and double-checked the locks on all windows and doors. She trusted Buffy to secure the outside.

Careful of her side, Satsu pulled her t-shirt over her head and set it on a small stool next to the vanity. Her pants and bra followed suit and she padded into the wash room. She stepped in the steaming water, winced as it touched bruises, and lowered herself down. The water lapped up over her shoulders; she pushed deeper until it reached her chin.

Satsu closed her eyes and relaxed into the feeling of buoyancy. She let the hot water work out the tension in her body.

* * *

"Stupid." The entity in the form of Buffy Summers studied the shadows as it stood on the front porch of the cottage. Around it fell freezing rain; thin pieces of ice, sharp as glass, slid from the eaves and shattered on the steps. "I am so stupid."

Despite the cold around it, the entity did not feel the chill. Unless it decided so, it could not feel anything in the outside world. Lately it had been spending too much time in physical form. Even now as it patrolled the grounds around the cottage, taking the shape of the slayer was needless. It could prowl much faster and easier as a shapeless whisper of smoke.

The last time was easier.

Then the sole defender was an old wizard and the shape form was of his dead wife. He was powerful, had no need of Sylph Boxes to Travel, and could not bear to look at her. It ended quickly that time.

Before that it took the form of the defender's king. He was a bold and brave knight that loved his master wholly and unconditionally. In that form and the ones before it the entity felt only pride.

Buffy shook her head. She had stayed in the skin of the new defender's chosen too long. It was becoming harder to separate itself from the transplanted memories and experiences. The entity wanted the spell done with…it wanted to return to its place of rest. In the dark, when the imprisoned evil again went silent, it could shed this shape and forget the humanness of it.

At that thought, Buffy frowned. Old memories, not from the vampire slayer, tried to surface. From tens of thousands of years past…from before she started Minding. From before the Great Old Ones bound her to the prison.

She had felt love then.

That was the balance to what lay inside the dark. It was because she felt so powerfully that the evil beyond the gate would forever remain locked away.

Buffy pushed off the railing and walked the length of the porch. Full of restless energy with no outlet to expend it, she considered reverting and exploring the outside world. It did that sometimes during these periods of wakefulness. After sleeping for ages, it enjoyed reaching out and seeing the Earth change.

This time however it hadn't traveled far from its charge. Even injured the vampire slayer had enough power and ability to take care of herself, but nevertheless it wished to remain close by. This charge enjoyed looking at the Buffy form, drew strength from her presence, and it in turn relished that relationship.

"I'm getting closer," a voice said behind it.

Buffy turned and saw a shadow detach itself from the porch.

"You cannot hide much longer," the shadow said in her native tongue.

"I'm not interested in chatting." She refused to respond in the same language and instead used Buffy's.

"My jarka have almost opened the seals," it continued. "I need only an open portal to this realm to fully emerge. And you retreat. In the past you have attacked by now."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow. "Are you asking for an attack?"

"I simply wonder if you have grown as tired of this dance as I have?"

"My commitment remains the same."

The shadow drew itself up tall. "A truce perhaps? Stand aside and when I have returned to power you and your champion shall be safe to live however you wish."

Buffy shook her head. "Your first action would be to lock me away in the darkest pit of hell as the old demons did to you. I would suffer for the millennia I have maintained the seals and kept you locked up. Time may have past but I have not forgotten what you are.

"A devil that knows only hate."

The shape of a face formed in the liquid shadow. Its eyes narrowed in her direction. "When this is done, do not forget I offered peace."

"There can never be peace for creatures such as you and I." Buffy stepped forward. "Now be gone. You shall gain nothing of my location and soon we will have a thousand years to speak to each other." She took another step and passed through the shadow. It dissolved around her.

The entity in the shape of Buffy Summers stood in the freezing ran alone. It turned and looked up at the cottage, at the master bedroom's window. Tomorrow the dance would conclude, it knew. While it still distrusted the timing of Slayer Kennedy, it knew Satsu was capable of handling herself in the fight.

Then the entity could again sleep. But not the eternal sleep the Old Ones took away from it so long ago--that would never happen. The shape form smiled at the concept. This woman's memories dealt with such a thing, but that was not the source of her mood. She looked again at the window.

The dance could never fully end. It had happened before and would continue even if another thousand years passed. The entity tried to pull its thoughts together. It knew better than to spend so much time in the champion's beloved form.

* * *

Satsu set the cake of soap aside and settled one last time into the contours of the tub. The water had quickly cooled to just a touch above tepid, but in that time she had scrubbed her skin raw. Washing away days of travel and uncertainty. For the first time since leaving the castle, she felt at ease and confident.

Now there was a plan. Now she had something tangible to fight. Importantly she knew she wasn't alone. Being a slayer, fighting evil, was a communal thing to her. Satsu had never before experienced the solitariness of the slayer. It was for that reason, she reflected while enjoying the soak, that she believed Kennedy so readily while Buffy doubted her.

Nevertheless going through that box tomorrow was better than sitting and doing nothing. Kennedy was an ally, a sister slayer, and together they would win and put things right again.

And then the apparition would end.

Satsu refused to think about that. After her time with the false Buffy, she couldn't separate the specter from the real woman in her mind. She didn't want to think about having to end one to save the other. Buffy was right in that it was a mistake to tell her. Satsu could forgive her now for being secretive in the beginning.

Gripping the edge of the tub, she pulled herself up and reached for a towel folded on a nearby stool. Water sluiced from her body and instantly she started to shiver. After the warm water she was painfully aware of how cold it was away from a fireplace.

Stepping from the tub and drying quickly, Satsu wrapped the towel around herself. The idea of a bed piled high with heavy blankets, next to a large fire, sounded wonderful. She padded to the powder room and reached for her clothes.

"You look better. All relaxy."

Satsu jumped. In the corner of the powder room stood Buffy, leaning casually against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She sported a small smile that made a quiver run up Satsu's spine. The young slayer tightened her hold on the towel and glanced at the door. Still closed and locked.

"I feel better," she said, watching her guardedly. "Is there trouble?"

"Oh no. The outside is clear. Storm's getting worse though." Buffy ambled around the room, looking over jars of perfume and bath salts.

Intensely aware of the smallness of the room, and how very naked she was under the towel, Satsu decided to forget her dirty clothes and moved straight for the bedroom. She threw the latch, opened the door, and saw Buffy waiting in the bedroom.

Satsu looked sharply over her shoulder—stupidly expecting to see a Buffy there as well. But the powder room was empty. The apparition evidently didn't have the same need for doors that she did. Not real.

"I'm getting less relaxed," she said. "Are you sure there isn't a problem I should know about?"

"No."

The bedroom was like the rest of the house, antiquated and cozy. The large canopy bed—reminding Satsu of a lost set decoration from a Christmas Carol production—boasted a thick and plush handmade quilt. An oak wood bureau sat next to a wardrobe against one wall. And across from that was a small unlit fireplace. All the furnishings and dressings of the room were dark and woody and meant to convey a feeling of repose. Several candles provided jittering light.

"I was just wondering if you were ready for tomorrow. You have to be strong." Buffy ran her fingers along one of the bed's posts.

Satsu thought she meant her injuries. "I'll be a little sore, but otherwise okay. And I'll have Kennedy with me." Water dripped from her hair and ran annoyingly down her back. "Um, ma'am, I have to get dressed now."

If it was anyone else but Buffy, she wouldn't have been so bashful. But the elder slayer was different than Leah or Renee—real or not. She fought the urge to glance away.

"I know." The apparition took a step closer. Its tone was almost prodding, as though searching for something in her reaction. Buffy was small in stature, but Satsu felt little and exposed standing barefoot before her.

She took a breath and tried to calm her racing heart. "Ma'am—"

Buffy's mouth against hers cut off the rest of the sentence. Her fingers encircled Satsu's wrists and continued upwards, passing her forearms and settled against her shoulders. Heat radiated from Buffy and Satsu felt gooseflesh pass over her body. Her mind was empty as she tried making sense of what was happening.

Buffy's lips moved against hers, nibbling and sucking as she pried them apart to dart inside.

Satsu couldn't help herself. She responded, pressing hard against Buffy, and returned the kiss with passion. Somehow her hands ended up tangled in Buffy's soft hair. Feelings welled up from that dark place Satsu kept the things she knew she couldn't reveal. The warmth in her chest when Buffy praised her. The feel of her skin against hers during practice. The way she looked in leather body armor. It all bubbled to the surface and she heard a moan leave her throat.

Buffy pulled back slightly, just enough for both to catch their breaths. Her scent filled Satsu's head and aroused a need even more primal than their slayer abilities.

"What are you doing?" Satsu's voice sounded dazed but she had to raise protest, however halfhearted. All this was just a fantasy. This Buffy wasn't real. It could only give her the illusion of what she really wanted.

"Don't." Buffy kissed her again, lightly this time. Sliding her lips from Satsu's mouth to her cheek and then down her neck. "Don't overthink."

Satsu didn't know what to do. She tried coming up with a reason to push Buffy away, to gain control and figure out the sudden shift between them, but rational thought was becoming hard. Another moan left her as Buffy's hands squeezed her waist. Her pulse pounded loudly in her ears.

The soft bedspread pushed against Satsu's knees, just below the hem of her towel, but she didn't remember walking backward to it. Buffy gave a small push and Satsu offered no resistance. She flopped back on the bed with a small bounce. A laugh bubbled up uncontrolled.

Buffy loomed over her. She gave the towel's slipknot a little tug and parted the terrycloth. Satsu shivered again but this time not because of the cold. She tried to look away, but Buffy caught her gaze and held it.

"You are beautiful."

Satsu wanted to say thank you, to tell her mentor she couldn't compare to her, but then Buffy was kissing her and words didn't seem so important. Fingers lightly played over the sensitive skin between Satsu's breasts, traveling down across her stomach.

Buffy lowered herself over Satsu, pressing feather kisses to her face. The apparition's clothes vanished in a blink and she was naked. That should have reminded the Asian slayer how different they were, but instead she could only marvel at the convenience.

Satsu arched against Buffy's roaming hands and panted with anticipation. Her already cherry pit hard nipples tightened further with the expected touch of Buffy's fingertips. Her entire body moved with Buffy's, seeking to match her rhythm.

"I love watching you," Buffy whispered against her skin, punctuating her words with wet kisses. "When we spar. Feeling you beneath me. Knowing how you feel about me. Thinking of you wet because of me."

The words went to Satsu's core. Sounds of desire came easy now; from deep inside where she kept her dreams of Buffy feeling the same way.

Buffy's hands again reached her waist and tightened for a moment before sliding inward over her hips. Bidden, Satsu opened her legs readily and gave the slayer access. Teasingly Buffy stroked the tender skin of her inner thighs.

"Please…"

The touch of the slayer's warm mouth to a taut nipple made Satsu arch her back again. Need throbbed in her chest with each beat of her heart. The ache and desire for release was almost painful. Unable to control herself, Satsu pushed against Buffy's neck and drew her down hard on her breast.

Driven on by the uncharacteristic boldness, Buffy began hot earnest sucking. Her fingers traveled in small loops working closer to Satsu's yearning sex. Her touch was tentative at first, sampling and exploring. When Satsu didn't think she could stand waiting any longer, Buffy's index finger slipped into the dark curls and found the wet heat of her.

Breath caught in Satsu's throat and she felt her body tense.

Buffy settled her weight along side the younger girl and worked a second finger inside. She began moving her hand, irregularly at first before increasing to a steady rhythm. Her thumb flicked across Satsu's clit, sparking another low moan.

Satsu bucked against her, moving her hips in tandem with the thrusting.

Buffy switched her mouth to the other nipple, leaving her saliva on Satsu's breast glittering in the candlelight. The cold air was striking against her wet flesh.

Satsu closed her eyes and leaned back into the action of loving making. Normally, in this, she was the aggressor and the more dominant participant. It was nice and arousing to have someone show love _to_ her for a change. That it was Buffy was incredible and awe-inspiring and more than she ever dreamed. Forgotten was the pain in her side and hands. She could only feel the tightness that built in her center and slowly grew until her limbs tingled with it.

When the orgasm finally hit her it came with sudden and sweeping force. She cried out as the burning waves of pleasure flooded her senses. There in the middle of the storm of emotions threatening to drown her was Buffy. The other's presence at once grounded her and pushed her over that last peak.

As the world slowly returned to her, Satsu found herself splayed on the bedspread with Buffy's head resting on her hip. The older slayer stared up at her with a mix of amazement and humor in her green eyes. "Feel better?"

Satsu nodded, not quite trusting her voice, and laughed.

Buffy crawled up her length and gave her a soft kiss that tasted faintly of salt. Satsu reached for her, attempting to return the favor, but Buffy stopped her and held on tight. She shushed and said, "Just enjoy this. There will be time for that later."

Still languid with warm aftershocks, Satsu did not protest and settled into blissful peace.

* * *

"You're a little louder of a lover than I thought you would be."

Satsu giggled. "Never heard the saying about those quiet in life, huh?"

It was deep into the night, almost dawn, and both still lay intertwined underneath the bed's heavy quilt. The candles had all burnt to useless nubs and the room's icy chill was offset perfectly by Buffy's warm breath against her neck.

"Must have missed that one."

"Well it's very popular."

Outside icy rain continued to ping against the windows. Satsu blinked in the dim light and listened to the soft thumping of Buffy's heart. "Ma'am," she said at last. "Can I ask you something?"

"Mmm?"

"Why? This…I mean, I'm not stupid. I know you aren't…I know there was a reason."

Buffy shifted against her. "You really want to know? Can't you just enjoy this?"

"I did. I am. But I think I need to hear the truth."

"Okay. What I can tell you is that I'm not a fighter. I'm part of something, but it is never my role to fight in the battle. It is my responsibly to ready a champion. This was to help strengthen you, to aid your healing, and because I wished it to happen."

Satsu nodded slightly, not really surprised. "You're not a champion but you took the form of the world's greatest champion."

"I did not pick the form," Buffy said. "The magic did. For the devil to win, the good need only look away. The spell does that. It picks the strongest and makes them not see."

"And I'm here because—"

"You picked _her_," Buffy finished. "Your eyes are clouded naturally. Because of that it could not touch you and it gave me this form."

Satsu paused. "Oh."

Buffy squeezed her waist. "Please don't worry about that. Just rest now."

"Will you still be here in the morning? Not like before?"

"I will."

Satsu nodded again.

"Okay then." Buffy pressed a kiss to her temple and instantly Satsu felt sleep start to close in around her. Losing focus she thought that perhaps this too was part of the magic. She made one last attempt to surface and question Buffy further, but the lure of rest was too strong.

She fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Kennedy leaned against the shack's sheet metal wall and looked out at the early morning sky over Rio. Distantly she could hear children screaming and playing in the street. Men and women jabbered to each other in Portuguese.

Here in the slums of the city the air was heavy with humidity. The smell of sweat and grease stuck to everything. Kennedy raised her sleeve to her nose and grimaced. Including herself. The rat holes she'd been living in for the past week didn't offer much for showers or personal care.

Times like these she missed smoking. Her fingers itched for a lit cigarette. At Willow's request Kennedy had given up the habit, and it was only respect for her girlfriend that kept her from sneaking a butt during the mystical walkabout.

Giving the street one last scan, she slipped inside and blocked the door. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Buffy was still asleep when Satsu slipped from bed. Late morning sun streamed in through the cottage's many windows and warmed the chilly air. She quietly walked to the bureau and retrieved fresh clothes. Holding them against her chest, Satsu moved to the hall, silently clicked the door shut, and dressed there.

Satsu drew a deep breath and stretched pleasantly worked muscles. She felt better than she had in a long time. The pain in her ribs had healed to a mere stitch and the burns on her hand no longer throbbed. She smiled. Slayers did heal fast—especially when they knew a battle was forthcoming. Good sex didn't hurt either.

She walked down to the kitchen and began preparing the percolator for another pot of coffee. Suddenly ravenous, she began looking through the dry pantry for breakfast. Wishing for something from the perishable bacon and eggs family, she settled on a box of crackers and a strip of dried beef.

Sitting in front of the fireplace, Satsu began eating and waited for the water to boil. She glanced over her shoulder at the staircase and wondered exactly how she was supposed to handle the morning after. Breakfast in bed didn't seem appropriate, but she didn't want to seem like she was avoiding the fake Buffy either.

Satsu took a moment to process the oddity of that thought.

Truthfully, after last night she wasn't sure what else they could say. Buffy couldn't—or wouldn't—tell her about the evil she was about to fight, and Satsu possessed enough self-awareness to understand the apparition wasn't really the slayer it looked like. Without knowing more about her, she couldn't even treat her as just another lover.

"Hey," a voice said behind her.

Satsu looked back and saw Buffy on the stairs. She wore a silk robe that Satsu hadn't brought to the cottage and that she was sure wasn't there before. "Hey."

Buffy walked to the landing and gestured to the percolator. "Water's boiling."

Surprised, Satsu gave a small jump and used a hook from the tool set to pull the percolator from the embers. Careful to avoid burning herself again, she poured coffee into two mugs. Setting the percolator aside she offered one of the mugs to Buffy.

"Thank you." The apparition joined her on the floor, her robe pooling around her legs like a deflated balloon. Satsu caught herself looking at how the silk moved over Buffy's skin, tightening over her breasts, and glanced away. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Satsu quickly answered. "I'm…Actually, in the light of day, it's a little weird."

"Oh?"

"I…know you're not…but it feels like you are…and that makes me feel great and confused and great and—"

Buffy touched her shoulder and immediately ended the babbling. "You need to stop thinking so much."

"I know."

"How do you feel?"

Satsu paused before answering this time. "I feel ready."  
"Good. That's all that matters right now. Everything else is secondary."

Satsu nodded. "Do you know what I'm going to face?"

"The battle is different each time," Buffy said. "For some it is more mental than physical, but knowing that you are a vampire slayer I don't think that will be the case this time. When you go through the Sylph there will be monsters— jarka —that exist in both planes. Kill them there and they die here. Just as it is my job to ready you, the jarka work to bring in the darkness. They open seals that bind the darkness to its world."

"So I have to close the seals again?"

Buffy shook her head. "Only a witch or warlock can do that. It's what you need Willow for. You and Kennedy have to hold the darkness and its jarka long enough for her to return. Distract the darkness, get its attention, and Willow should be able to fight her way back."

"And she'll know what to do?"

"A witch of her level, yes she should."

Satsu gave her a look. "If not I need to know. If I have to give her lessons on the fly I'd better start writing this down on my hand."

Buffy smiled. "Trust her."

Satsu took a long sip of her coffee. "I'm doing a lot of that lately—trusting."

The two sat in companionable silence for a long while. Satsu finished her coffee and started on a second cup. Buffy reached over and helped herself to a cracker.

"You eat too, huh?"

"Yes," Buffy said with a laugh. "I eat _food_ too."

"Oh." Satsu flushed with realization. "I didn't mean—"

"It's okay. I'm just having fun." She looked at the half-eaten cracker. "Though it's been some time for both."

Satsu buried her face in the mug to hide embarrassment. "Do you mind me asking how long…?"

"A few thousand years, give or take a crusade."

Satsu was stunned. "So you mean last night was the first in—"

"Sometimes the champions I appear to don't require that sort of companionship."

"Wow. That's either really flattering or very insulting."

"Take it as a compliment."

Satsu finished her breakfast and set the empty coffee cup aside. Her skin tingled with the finality of this meal with Buffy. Outside the sun was past its midway point in the sky and her meeting with Kennedy was quickly approaching. "If I didn't say it before," she began. "To whoever, or whatever, you really are...thank you for all your help."

And then there didn't seem to be anything else to say. Buffy climbed to her feet and walked to the armored vest still draped over the back of a chair. Reversing course from their first night in the cottage, Buffy retrieved the vest and held it for Satsu.

The Asian slayer slipped her arms through the holes and let the weight of the armor settle over her shoulders. Behind her, Buffy slipped the first of two belts around Satsu's waist and tightened it firmly. The second went around her middle and buckled just under her breasts.

Lastly, Buffy took the wooden stake Satsu carried around like a security blanket on her first day at the cottage and tucked it out of sight in her waistband. The weight of it was still reassuring against her hip.

Buffy took stock of her. "Something's missing."

"Gauntlets? Kneepads?"

"Fluffy."

"Oh." Satsu smiled wryly. "I left them at the citadel. Do I have time to run back?"

"Let's go, Rude Girl."

* * *

The Brotherhood watched from the shadows as the brown haired vampire slayer readied the Sylph Box. For days they had hunted her, searching for what she took from them. The longing burned in them with such fire no human could know. Nor slayer.

Still, they held back even as the box called to them. The slayer named Kennedy had killed members of the Order in their past attempts to reclaim the box. Now that she was about the use it, they would wait until she was defenseless.

They stirred. The Brotherhood would taste revenge.

* * *

The quicksilver box sat open on the desk in the den. Following the instructions Kennedy made her memorize, Satsu prepared the crystals to send her to the rendezvous point. The last one, the activating crystal, pulsed warmly in her hand.

"Let's try not to blow up the house this time," Buffy said behind her.

Satsu shrugged. "I'm hoping once I go through the portal will stop expanding and close."

"If not, good bye Scotland."

"Thanks. I wasn't quite nervous enough." Satsu took a deep breath and dropped the crystal in place.

At first nothing happened. Buffy and Satsu exchanged a glance. And then the thunder sounded. Not from outside but from inside the box. Satsu winced as the concussion reverberated through her bones. A pencil thin beam of light shot up from the crystal housing.

"It did that last time." Buffy took Satsu's arm and pulled her back slightly.

The beam began rotating and expanded outward. Within moments it covered almost half the desktop. Wind pushed at both slayers and the rumble grew to a loud pitch. Bright white light, overpowering and hot, beckoned.

Satsu looked at the growing portal and tried to make out Kennedy waiting for her in the white. It was empty this time however. "Any last words of advice?"

"Yeah." Buffy had to shout over the roar. "Don't die."

"Rule number one." Satsu stepped forward. "Now for good old number two." She gathered her strength and jumped into the portal.

She was ready for the sensation of Traveling this time. Falling through the nothingness she held herself relaxed and prepared for the sudden end. Without injures holding her this time, Satsu enjoyed the slightly heady feel of passing from one dimension to another.

The floor was suddenly underneath her boots and Satsu stumbled with the impact. Regaining her footing, the slayer looked around and found herself again in the gutted ballroom from her first meeting with Kennedy. The clop of her boots hitting the polished floor filled the cavernous room. The same unreal light poured in from high windows.

Satsu walked to the orchestra pit and glanced over the empty chairs. No sign of Kennedy.

Perfect.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed and she grimaced. "Smart, Satsu, tell the big bad exactly where you are."

She paced the length of the pit and sighed. In her instructions, Kennedy never mentioned how long the spell would last before she snapped back her normal plane.

At the far end of the hall were two doors that lead deeper into whatever building housed the ballroom. Hoping it wasn't the Overlook Inn, Satsu decided to explore while waiting for Kennedy. If she had battlefield information ready, maybe they could make quick work of the mission.

She moved to the doors and reached for the old style lever handle. And found both firmly locked. Giving a pull with slayer strength, she splintered the wood around the lock and opened both doors. Expecting a corridor or entryway, she started to step through but stopped short when hot dry air pushed against her.

Over the threshold was a barren landscape of jagged black rock. Wind swept over the desolation. The stench of sulfur and ozone gagged her. The same ethereal white light filled the sky in place of clouds or sun. After the iciness of Scotland, Satsu felt like she stood before an open oven.

"Holy—"

A crack-snap sounded behind her and Kennedy landed hard in the center of the hall.

Satsu ran back. "Are you okay?"

"No." Kennedy brushed herself off and looked around in annoyance. "I haven't been okay in a while."

Satsu took a respectful step back and let the other slayer pull herself together. "I'm glad you are here. Still safe on the outside?"

Kennedy took in the familiarity of the ballroom and nodded. "Safe as can be. I think a hovel would be a step up from where I've been staying. Well, you are on the run too so you understand."

Satsu thought about the cottage and its warm bath, big fireplace, and soft bed. "Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, let's see who is waiting for—" She caught sight of the open doorway and the outside view. Kennedy slowly walked to the entrance and finished the curse Satsu started. "I guess the contractor forgot to build the rest of the building.

Satsu agreed. "I've come to the conclusion I don't care for dimensional travel. I'd rather my normal be normal."

"Magic," Kennedy simply said. "Remind me sometime to tell you about the stuff I've seen these past few months. Freestanding dance halls are the least."

Tiny bits of black rock, sharp as glass, crunched underfoot as they ventured from ballroom. A long square cut mountain towered over them. The doorframe and hall fit perfectly into its side.

Around them massive boulders, some several stories tall, dotted the land. Between them were gaps and chasms, some just big enough to trap an ankle but others were too wide for even a slayer to jump. Dusting over it all was coarse sand with flecks of quartz sparkling in the white light.

It went on for miles, Satsu marveled. Unchanged and utterly bleak all the way to the horizon. "My God," she said. "How big is this place?"

Kennedy started walking. "It's another world, Satsu. This place could be bigger than Earth."

Satsu stumbled after her. "And we have to find some seals in all this?" At the other's confused glance, she explained about the seals to this world failing and needing Willow put them back. She made sure to leave out mention of Buffy.

"I wouldn't mind getting my hands on your source of information," Kennedy said. They began climbing one of the hills. The ground beneath them was loose with scree and blowing sand. "Magic usually deposits you wherever you need to be. We'll just keep walking in one direction until we find—well, that."

Over the top of the rise they peered down into a large valley relatively cleared of debris. A dais crafted from smoothly cut stone was in the center of the clearing. An unadorned altar stood on the raised platform and several obelisks, all in various states of disrepair, circled the entire structure.

"Exactly what were those seals you mentioned?"

Satsu shrugged. "I figured they were some sort of metaphysical…thing."

Kennedy continued onward, picking her path carefully down the loose incline. "Well, if it's this Machu Picchu knock off you should know I'm a horrible mason."

Satsu glanced up at one of the obelisks as they walked past. "We shouldn't have to do anything but hold off whoever lives here. Miss Rosenberg should do the rest."

"Come on, red." Kennedy stopped in front of the altar. "Well, we showed up. Where's everyone else?"

"It'd be really embarrassing if there was another platform over the next rise and the bad guys are waiting for us there."

Kennedy kicked the altar. "Hey! I'm serious here. I'm sick of these mindfucks. Come on." Softer, to Satsu, she added, "I could have stayed home for this."

"Maybe we should—"

A high-pitched scream cut through the calm around them. Both women covered their ears and cringed. "See!" Kennedy shouted. "Annoying gets results."

"I'll remember that, ma'am. Where is it coming from?"

"I don't know."

As sudden as it started, the cry ended and faded into echo. Her ears still ringing, Satsu pointed. "There."

Liquid shadow poured from the crevices between rocks and towered upward, slowly taking the form of a man. It solidified and began walking toward them. The figure was huge—easily over six feet tall—and moved with long strides. He wore simple robes that twisted around powerful frame. Long life had weathered his dark brown skin to dried leather.

"'Bout time," Kennedy said. Without waiting for Satsu, she charged the approaching man. At several paces away she jumped into the air.

Satsu never saw him move. In the space of a blink he had stepped to the side and backhanded Kennedy in midair as though swatting a fly. The slayer flew through the air and landed hard on her shoulder, sliding through the bits of sand and rock.

The man reached the raised platform and began climbing the dais. Satsu launched forward with a battle cry. She dipped low and unlike Kennedy attempted to make use of her target's higher center of gravity. Moving with speed, she darted inside his armspand and punched just above his kidney once, twice, with slayer enhanced strength.

The man just tipped his head and regarded her strangely. Seeming not to even notice her attack. "You're the champion?"

Up close Satsu could see the gray stubble on his face. Not knowing what to say, she said, "You're the evil?"

He threw his head back and gave a booming laugh. For a moment, he looked…kindly. Like just an old man. "I'm a prisoner in this place."

"I'll take that as a yes." From the corner of her vision, Satsu saw Kennedy stand and start for the man again.

"Jarka," he called, never looking away from Satsu.

Hands reached up from the cracks in the ground and grabbed Kennedy's ankles. The slayer went down and rolled onto her back. Shadows oozed from the small crevices and took the form of two large dog like creatures with long sinewy arms. Leathery skin glistened in the preternatural light.

Kennedy caught one by the throat and held its snapping jaw from her face while kicking another away with both feet.

"Kennedy!" Satsu tried to get past the prisoner, but he stopped her with a viselike grip on her arm. She wheeled back and drove her fist into his face. When that didn't work she twisted her thumb into a nerve cluster just above his wrist.

Unperturbed he said, "I wish to speak with you. I have had only one voice for company for so long. Tell me of your world."

"Let me go!" Satsu turned into him and jammed her shoulder into his solar plexus. Her leverage loosened his hold and she broke free. Stumbling away, she bolted for Kennedy.

She crossed the distance between them in a blink and grabbed the boney plates protruding from the back of the jarka on top of Kennedy. Driving a heel into the ground and twisting with her momentum, Satsu lifted the jarka and threw it thirty feet away. It slammed into one of the obelisks and dropped to the ground, stunned.

Hands now free, Kennedy turned and met the second jarka. She locked her fingers around its neck, brought her legs around its abdomen, and jerked her upper body one way while forcing the jarka to the ground in another direction.

The jarka gave a strangled scream and then its spine broke with a loud snap. Its forked tongue flopped wildly as it gasped for breath.

Kennedy untangled herself from its slack limbs and pushed to her feet.

"You okay?" Satsu asked.

"Will be." Kennedy's gaze locked on the prisoner. "Soon as I wash this guy's blood from my hands."

The prisoner turned away and walked to the altar. "You won't be doing any such thing, vampire slayer." He ran a large callused hand along the smooth stone table. "You have visitors."

Satsu warily watched the remaining jarka as it paced around the raised platform. "What does he mean?"

"He's just being a…" Kennedy trailed off as realization slowly took hold. "They found me."

Satsu had to turn to keep the jarka in sight. "Who?"

"The people I stole the box from. I have to go."

"What?!"

Kennedy shook her head insistently. "I'll be back, I swear. But I'm dead if I stay here and they slit my throat back there."

"Just as well," the prisoner said. "My business was never with you. She is the chosen champion. Go back to your world. I will see you there soon."

Kennedy gave one last apologetic look to Satsu and then reached for something only she could see. While Satsu looked on, colored drained from the slayer and then she vanished in a flash of light.

"There is a reason for only one," the man said. "Come closer. The jarka will not stop you."

"No."

He laughed again. Loud and booming. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have ripped the heart out of your chest the moment I saw you. I wish to speak with you."

Gravel crunched as Satsu inched back. Sweat ran uncomfortably down her back, underneath her body armor. Fear and nerves made it hard to think. She needed Kennedy—needed backup to do this.

Humor filled his dark eyes. "Don't you wish to speak with me? I would think you eager."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the other half to the entity you have spent so much time with. I know how it works. It never feels the need to tell its champion why he or she must fight. Don't you find that odd?"

For one brief gut churning second, Satsu expected the large man to take the form of Buffy. She wouldn't be able to fight it then. "I'll stop you," she said with more conviction than she felt.

"And what have I done to you? I simply wish freedom."

Satsu forced herself to stop inching back and stepped forward. "You're evil."

Again he seemed almost kindly. "Simply because you were told that by a form that lied to you. It only offers a delusion that is called good and evil. What harm could I do? I'm just an old man."

Satsu blinked and tried to focus. She had finally reached an understanding and belief in the false Buffy. She would not waver now. "No. And you can save the Nietzsche quotes, Zarathustra." Strength came to her voice again. "I have no clue what you are, but an old man is definitely not it."

The kindness drained from his face and it became an unreadable mask. "Very well, vampire slayer. You could have had peace and instead you want pain.

"Jarka …kill."

Freed from its leash, the animal crossed the space between them and lunged at Satsu.

Reacting, Satsu jumped straight up and leaned back into a flip. Her sore side gave a small twinge of discomfort as she landed on the peak of an obelisk. The soles of her boots slid along the smooth stone as she gathered her strength and jumped the length of the raised platform to the top of another obelisk. Falling to a crouch, she struggled to maintain her balance.

High above the ground, she was safe from the jarka. Beyond that, she had no idea what to do next. The animal paced at the base, waiting for her.

The prisoner glanced up. "Impressive acrobatics, vampire slayer, but hardly enough to bind me. I have done battle with great wizards, but all your kind can offer is physical violence." He turned and stepped from the platform. "You are welcome to stay here; the way for me shall soon be open and I'll be sending your mistress back to join you."

Satsu's arm touched something firm at her waist. The wooden stake Buffy gave her.

"Perhaps," the man continued, "I will find the shape form's real counterpart. You and I might share the same taste. And it has been a long time."

Satsu was in motion before thought caught up with her. She stood, let one hand fall to her waist, and stepped from the obelisk. The jarka wheeled around and reached for her with its long arms. Satsu barely looked at it when she flicked her wrist in its direction.

The stake flew from her hand like a missile and met the slope of the jarka's skull. Force from her throw buried it several inches deep before finally stopping. The jarka was dead before it dropped to the ground.

The animal was no longer important to Satsu. She ran full speed toward the prisoner, anger coloring the corner of her vision. If all a slayer had to offer was violence, then she would give all she possessed. All she had to do was buy time, she remembered.

The prisoner stood calmly waiting for her. At ten paces away, Satsu launched herself at him. Recalling how he responded to Kennedy's attack, she angled herself away at the last second and flew past him. He grabbed for her but missed.

Satsu hooked her right arm around his throat as she landed. Twisting around behind him, she drove the heel of her boot into his Achilles tendon. Hard.

For the first time, after pushing aside the bombardment of two slayers, he let out a cry of pain.

That was all the encouragement she needed. Satsu kicked his legs out from underneath him and used her arm around his neck to slam him to the ground. She went down on top of him, pushing all of her weight against his throat and pressing a knee to his hip.

Surprise was slipping away, however, and he began fighting back. Even with enhanced strength behind her, Satsu knew she couldn't hold him for long.

Anger shook the massive body underneath her. Gone was the passive old man. He growled inhumanly as he fought against her. "You child! You have no clue what I am. I will pick you part for the next hundred years."

Satsu drew her left hand back, but didn't tighten it into a fist—she kept her fingers rigid and held the palm up. "Then why don't you show me?" Letting all of the power of her birthright explode in one motion, she plunged her hand into his soft belly.

Hot warmth burst around her hand and she twisted her shoulder into the attack, driving deeper. Her probing fingers found what she wanted and she locked them together. Jerking her hand back, Satsu pulled his heart out of his chest.

The prisoner's body bucked wildly and knocked Satsu off. She rolled away and came up in a crouch, ready another attack. Blood soaked her t-shirt sleeve and dripped down her arm. The same high pitched scream from when the prisoner emerged sounded again.

"_Child_." The voice shook the ground and made Satsu's teeth hurt. It seemed to come from every direction at once. "_Think you could kill me? I am endless._"

Satsu wiped her hand on her pant leg and pushed to her feet. Well, she thought, the point was to get his attention. Job well done.

"_Here in this pace I will make you suffer_."

Inky blackness rolled through the sky like a storm front. Wind swirled around and picked up loose sand and small, sharp rocks.

Shielding her eyes, Satsu started running back to the ballroom. She hoped this was enough of a distraction for Miss Rosenberg to return. The ground in front of her suddenly erupted in a geyser. She fell back and rolled away, climbing again to her feet.

"Is that the best you've got?!" she gloated. "I've come a long way for this and you're letting me down. You're supposed to be this big baddie that had to be locked away for all time—well, I don't know, I took you down pretty easily."

The scream sounded again and Satsu was sure her eardrums were going to shatter.

Dirt exploded around her as more geysers fired. The dark clouds pooled down from the sky and took the form of a hulking horned beast. It revealed a mouthful of sharp pointed teeth when it gave another scream.

"Knew you weren't really an old guy," Satsu muttered.

It swept an arm out and scattered several boulders. It started for her, the ground shaking with each hoof fall.

Satsu rolled her eyes. "Holy jeez."

Wanting the shelter of the ballroom, she turned and came face to face with another human being. Satsu jumped in surprise. Thinking it was another shape form sent to attack her, she immediately threw a punch at the other woman's head.

Her fist stopped inches from the redhead's face. Satsu saw the woman's pupils were inky black and realization struck.

"It's time to go, sweetie," Willow said.

* * *

The Brotherhood cried in pain. Again the brown haired slayer hurt them. They raged and threw themselves at her. The box belonged to them and _not_ to her. They would hurt her back and reclaim it.

They were many and she was one.

Already the slayer's internal red liquid had spilled on the floor. The Brotherhood desired more.

The brown haired slayer looked past them and began to laugh. "You guys are so dead," she said.

They were confused. The Brotherhood was many against one.

Awareness of another sparked. They turned to face the witch and heard her say, "She's with me."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

In the haze Satsu dreamed of battle. She saw the imprisoned darkness throwing itself against the towering obelisks. To her they no longer seemed old and crumbled; the stone was new and polished. She thought this was how they must have looked when first constructed.

The darkness howled and the feel of its rage gave her goosebumps. She began floating away from the entity, watching with fascination as it thrashed and screamed. She didn't know how, but she felt safe from it.

For a moment she saw a stone wall encircle the darkness, connecting the obelisks. The entity gave one last scream and then she was Traveling, falling again through the nothingness between dimensions. She became aware of another presence next to her.

_You did good._ The words played over her skin and she felt instead of heard them. _I'm going to put you_ _back where you came from._

Satsu tried to speak, but couldn't produce sound. She tried thinking at the other presence. Did we win? What about Kennedy?

_The seals are back in place. You did what you were supposed to do. Ken is fine. I'm with her now._

And then Willow was gone.

Arrival

* * *

Satsu opened her eyes and found herself on the sofa in the living room of the cottage. Sitting up she pushed aside the thin blanket covering her legs. Outside the late afternoon sunlight cast an orange glow throughout the house. The embers in the fireplace had cooled and a biting chill filled the air.

She glanced around worriedly. Why hadn't the fire been tended to? "Buffy?" she called.

Silence answered.

Satsu jumped to her feet and yelled again. Dizziness immediately threatened to put her back down. She bit the tip of her tongue and shoved away the aftereffects of Traveling. Her boots clopped loudly against the wood floor as she stumbled to the door and stepped outside.

Brisk air stung the back of her throat. Quiet greeted her there as well. The overgrown lawn rustled slightly with a soft breeze, but the highlands around her were still.

"Buffy? Miss Summers are you here?"

Nothing.

Satsu ran back inside, slamming the door behind her. She hurried through the house and looked out the row of windows in the kitchen. Fear prickled her skin. By sealing the evil away had she already locked the apparition too?

"'End it and you end me,'" she had said.

Panic began replacing the fear. Satsu had thought…had hoped…well, she wasn't sure what. Realistically she knew they weren't going to live happily ever after. Becoming the two old reclusive lesbians out in the rural highlands was not a possibility.

But still…She thought she could say something to her before it was over.

Running out of places to look she ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. The cottage felt empty to her. Since her first evening curled up in front of the fireplace, even when Buffy wasn't visible, the cottage never felt _this_ empty to Satsu. It was as though the house itself had lost something.

She found Buffy waiting in the bedroom. A single small nub of a candle burned on the night table giving the room a relaxing waxy smell. She sat in the center of the bed with her bare feet crossed at the ankles and her back propped with pillows. Hands nested in her lap, she blinked at the slayer with wet eyes.

Relieved, Satsu sagged against the doorframe. "I thought you were gone."

Buffy smiled a little. "Not yet."

"You didn't answer when I called. I thought—" Satsu straightened. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't go to you," Buffy said. "I wasn't sure I could materialize again in this form if I tried."

In a blink all her rationalization was gone. "No," Satsu protested. "I fought and—"

"You won," Buffy said instead. "My place is no longer here. You are free. You can return to your selected—the spell clouding them is fading."

Satsu shifted weight from one foot to the other. "I don't want to. What about you? Are you going to…"

"I'm going to sleep. Until next time when I am needed again. The dance goes on."

She slowly walked to the bed and dropped to her knees. "Then I have failed."

Buffy touched Satsu cheek and tipped her face up to meet her gaze. "This is what needed to happen. It was never your place to end the cycle permanently. No person or thing can."

"But that's not fair! Why should you have to go back with that thing?" She started to climb to her feet. "We'll research this. We'll find a way to get you out. I'll call Willow. She doesn't need the boxes. We can go back and..."

Buffy smiled again, full this time, and gently pulled her back down. "I'm a minder, Satsu. This is my place, my duty."

"I don't accept that."

"It's been this way for a very long time. Since before your kind cleansed the world of pure demons. It was them, the Great Old Ones, that picked me to guard the prison."

The Asian slayer shook her head. "Just because it's been a long time doesn't mean we can't change it. Searched Buffy's memories. She knows that better than anyone."

"I was chosen for a very specific reason. Even in that dark time, when monsters ruled and fought, I loved another ardently and purely. The Old Ones took that caring and crafted it into a door. Behind it they sealed their worst and most powerful enemy.

"Despite what you saw in that other realm, the opposite of love isn't hate. It's apathy, Satsu. That is what it offers. That is how it seeks to escape—by making people not notice or care. I am the balance. I am love and there is no room for temptation to be anything else."

Satsu tried raising another protest, but Buffy cut her off again.

"This is who I am, Satsu. It's what I _really_ am. Please respect that."

Finally the slayer nodded. She kept her eyes fixed on the floor, not yet ready to see what Buffy's eyes held.

"It's safe for you to return to your home. The others—including your Buffy—will be back to normal when you arrive. They might be a little foggy on the details of these past few days, but you can fill them in."

Satsu realized that was an invitation to leave. "No," she said again. Buffy looked surprised and she quickly amended herself, "I mean I won't go until after you've…Oh God, I almost said died." She shook her head at the stupidity.

Buffy grimaced. "I don't even like that one. How about we settle on 'disappear?'"

"I won't leave first. I'll be here with you, ma'am, until the end."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. You were there for me—many times—and I'll help you now."

Buffy looked at her for a long moment, studying her with an odd expression. "Rarely do my charges wish to stay after the resealing. Often I am a reminder of someone they wish to return to, or no longer think of. I would like it if you stayed."

Satsu backed up a step and reached for the belts of her vest. She fumbled with the buckles twice before getting them open. The heavy ceramic plates hit the floor with a thud. Doing her best not to appear nervous or unsure, Satsu sat beside Buffy and settled back against the headboard.

An awkward moment passed and Buffy said, "Normally after you sleep with someone you are allowed to put your arm around her."

"Oh." Satsu flushed. "I wasn't sure how you wanted me to…you know."

"Treat me as if I really was her."

Satsu put her arm around Buffy's shoulders and smiled slightly as the other woman nestled against her chest. That same familiar hair scent filled her head and instantly tight muscles eased. A sigh escaped her and she felt Buffy smile against her t-shirt.

"That's better."

Satsu glanced out the window at the dusky light casting long shadows across the bedroom. The corners of the windowpanes were already frosting with the quickly falling temperature. With her free hand she grabbed the bedspread and pulled it over herself and Buffy.

"How long?"

"I'm not sure. I've never tried holding on before. The pull to return is very strong though."

Satsu ran her fingertips up and down Buffy's arm, enjoying the smoothness of her skin. "Thank you for picking me. I'll never forget these past few days."

"Take the Sylph Box with you," Buffy said. "Make sure Willow gets it. The box is an old object of power and she'll keep it safe."

Night settled in and the single candle on the bedside table provided the only light. Silently Satsu stared at the wall and counted the soft thumps of Buffy's heart. Neither spoke; good bye somehow didn't seem appropriate or needed. The shape form had all of Buffy's memories and knew how Satsu felt.

Satsu reached the conclusion that when she returned to the castle and filed her report, she would leave out all mention of Buffy. Kennedy never encountered the shape form and a thousand years would pass before anyone would have to worry about the evil entity escaping again.

Satsu could keep her time here in the cottage safely for herself. She wondered if that made her a bad person or somehow deviant.

After a couple of hours the candle nub burned out. Sleep pulled at Satsu's eyes but she refused to give in. She wanted desperately to stay with Buffy to the end. Buffy's breath was slow and even as she rested. Around midnight she suddenly went slack in Satsu's arms and, with a rush of air that filled the empty space, she was gone.

Stunned, Satsu sat up. "Buffy?!"

The cottage was completely silent. She had no doubt that the minder was gone.

Satsu curled onto her side, brought her knees to her chest, and cried hot salty tears for the first time since she was eight years old.

* * *

The next day was sunny and cold. Satsu slept until midday—too tired and spent to get up any earlier. Awake she listened as wind whistled around the house. Realizing she couldn't stay any longer, Satsu climbed to her feet and began the process of packing up camp.

She dressed in fresh clothes and jammed the rest into her travel pack. Throwing the armored vest over her shoulder, she walked from the bedroom.

Downstairs she quietly retraced her steps from the first day in the cottage. Pulling the dustcovers from the foyer closet, she spread them over the furniture. Leaving the house as she found it. As she worked, Satsu became aware she was looking for something of Buffy's to take with her. Nothing of the apparition's was real however—no clothes, scrunchies, or accessories were left behind. Only memories could come with her.

Carefully she placed the quicksilver box in her backpack and tucked it around her clothes to keep it from jostling. Lastly she cleaned the percolator and the two coffee mugs they used. It was late afternoon when she finished removing her presence from the house. She didn't want to stay another night however.

With the door key again out of sight on the doorframe, Satsu scanned the highlands around her. It didn't seem quite as inviting as it once did. She shrugged her vest on, left it open, and tucked her gloves behind her belt.

The motorbike was still concealed alongside the house underneath several bushes. She dug the bike free and walked it down the overgrown path. She paused at the street and fought the urge to look back. None of what happened there was ever real, she told herself.

Free of pain in her side or hands, Satsu set the choke and kicked the engine alive. She squared herself on the seat and began the long journey back to civilization and home. Leaving behind nothing but a forgotten and neglected cottage set far away from prying eyes.

**End**

* * *

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

Fire and Ice

by Robert Frost

* * *


End file.
